I Will Make You Feel Better
by Anime Cherry Blossom
Summary: Mikado is sick and Masaomi went to make sure he was OK. Lemon,one-shot, and lots of Yaoi. Hope you like reading this.


**So I thought of this story while I had a cold. I was watching Durarara! and realized what if Mikado came down with a cold. Now since it is April vacation I will be writing a lot of fan fiction. So please read my messed up fantasias online.**

**~Enjoy~ **

"Mikado are you home" Masaomi yelled through out the apartment.\

"Well he wasn't at school so". He kept walking, next he reached the little living room. Masaomi looked around the little place. Then he saw a tiny body sprawled up in a little corner of the room.

"

Mikado?" Masaomi asked. Mikado turned on his side. This reveled his face that he was hiding in the blanket. His face was bright pink and his blue eyes were clouded.

"He looks so~ cute" Masaomi thought to himself. He knew that Mikado already had someone he liked and would never except Masaomi.

"Wow you look beat up" he said hiding his true bent down next to the small boy. Then Mikado took Masaomi's hand. He held it close to his heated up body and then did something that almost broke Masaomi's control.

He took the hand that he was holding onto and stuck it into his mouth. He started to suck on it then took it out of his mouth and stated to lick around the already wet hand making a bulge in Masaomi's pants grow even more.

"Geez alright please let go already" Masaomi said looking away and blushing like crazy. When he pulled his hand away Mikado made a little whimpering sound.

"What if I just gave in" Masaomi thought "to..to these desires of mine".

"You know Mikado" when Masaomi said this Mikado turned his head directly toward him

"I can make you feel better"."Really" Mikado asked, saying something for the first time since he got here.

Masaomi chuckled at his innocence. "Ya I can" Masaomi then bent down over the smaller male and kissed him on the forehead.

"Well do you feel better now" Masaomi asked. "No" Mikado said with a little smile in his lips that complemented the blush that was even darker now.

That is when Masaomi lost it. He suddenly grabbed Mikado and kissed him fiercely. Their tongues clashed and Masaomi won the battle for dominance. He knew of course that he was the seme after all.

**~Lemon~**

As Masaomi let go he saw Mikado blushing even more. Then he took off Mikado's shirt while Taking off his at the same time. Then he undid Mikado's pants as both panting very hot breaths.

The boys were both in nothing but their underwear. That is when Masaomi looked up to see a mirror just in front of them. He saw how his eyes were covered in lust and gave in to everything.

He then too his hand and slowly but surely took off the blue eyed boy's boxers. "You look so adorable Mikado" Masaomi said as he looked at the smaller boy.

After Mikado's boxers were off he backed up onto the pillow and brought his legs to his chest. His eyes tightly shut and a blush going all the way up to his ears. Masaomi chuckled again at the blue eyed boys cuteness.

He crawled up to Mikado and softly pressed his lips against the smaller male's own. Masaomi slipped his hands to Mikado's erection.

Mikado escaped the kiss, a trail of saliva connecting the two. Both of them are breathing even more heavier than before.

Masaomi started to move his hand up and down. Masaomi loved to hear Mikado lovely moans.

"Ah..ha please I'm...I am go..ing to ..cu..cum..mmm" Mikado whimpered. Masaomi suddenly went down and put Mikado's into his mouth.

He sucked bobbing his head up and down on it. Mikado had his eyes shut and was now blushing even harder (If that was even possible). Then Mikado came into Masaomi's mouth "Ahh..Masaomi" he yelled.

Masaomi swallowed most of it leaving a trail of it going down it his chin. "Suck" Masaomi ordered. He stuck his fingers in front Mikado's face.

Mikado took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. When Masaomi thought they were wet enough he pulled them out. Mikado whimpered at the deprive. But he was soon complete again when he felt some thing go into his ass. One, two...three, Masaomi started to move his fingers in and out of the smaller man.

"Please I need... I need you inside me" Mikado yelled. Masaomi didn't think twice about it.

He quickly took his fingers out and put Mikado on his lap. He lift Mikado up so he was directly over his length."Ride me" Masaomi ordered.

Mikado was blushing a very bright shade of red as he started to go downward. "Awww...oh my god" Mikado started to move up and down.

Mikado turned around so Masaomi could see his face. Mikado looked up his eyes big and sparkling and asked Masaomi "Please"."He is so adorable right now" Masaomi thought.

He lost any control he had left. Masaomi flipped Mikado around on his knees and slammed into him.

Mikado started to cry out in pleasure. "Faster, harder, please anything" Mikado yelled. Masaomi took this chance and did what Mikado asked for.

He hit his sweet spot every time. First Mikado came all over Masaomi's and his stomach. Then Masaomi came inside Mikado and pulled out. They both collapse on the small floor bed.

Then they both slowly drifted off to sleep, Mikado in Masaomi's arms.

**~End of Lemon~**

The blue eyed boy woke up first the next morning."Today is Saturday right" Mikado thought.

When he realized that he was in another's arms, he remembered all the things that happened last night. He blushed from ear to ear a bright red.

Then instead of running away he snuggled up to the blond. Nuzzled up in Masaomi's chin.

As he fell asleep in the blond's arm Mikado whispered "I love you" and he swore he saw the older boy smile as he went under.

**~End~**

**So how did you guys like my story? Alright after reading this over something is very wrong with me. I swear, oh well. Please review and favorite my messed up fantasies online. **


End file.
